Chocolate
by Kenza Valentine
Summary: Through her trip to escape her painful past, Mikasa bumps into Levi. A grumpy, coldblooded man who works in a chocolate store, tending to help her. Holding out a hand full of different kinds of chocolate, each kind drives the two of them into a whole new experience. (RivaMika, AU)


**A/N:** So today my grandma brought us some French Chocolate and I fell in love with it, kinda gave me inspiration to write a RivaMika fanfic so here ya go XD Enjoy.

* * *

_Tender, florid lips…_

Curving up in a sluggish nonchalant smile that in next to no time melted down into a shady frown, the slightest sound would break her down like a tenuous icy mountain.

_Shuddering, weak legs…_

Curling up in a trembling wave of unspoken melancholy, shuttered memories and unwelcomed sentiments, her unheard cries of throbbing wrench flew in silent words up to the dark, gloomy sky. Her imprisoned tears found away to escape through the overcrowded clouds, penetrating within the raindrops, sneaking in between the black wisps of her silky hair, down to her bare feet, next to the sandal on her right.

_Inhumed promises, swallowed lies craved into a diamond i_ncarcerated_ in a silver, circular shell._

Curbed, outflowing urges of wasted nights, dying love and buried hearts. Beyond the peaceful eyes a stormy rage burst out in a fragile fist that hit the outdated wood beneath her.

_I love you, Mikasa._

"Lies." Her broken voice the word.

_From now on, we'll keep on being together._

"Lies…" A tear found its way down her cold skin.

_Marry me. Make me the happiest man on earth and say yes._

And her cries danced to the music of rain and rhymed with the silent lyrics of her sporadic hopes being ripped apart. Swallowing the thorny behavior of her naïve person, taking the sandals in her hand, she forced herself up and, like a gulf sinking a stiff ship, she drowned in her agony.

The road was as empty as her lost soul, as calm as her footsteps, as cold as her dead expression, her fingernails digging into her palms, tightening the grasp around her handbag, adjusting her weight with the help of the wall, she walked with no destination. No home to go back to, nor a friend to resort to. Once again, she was alone.

_Where do I go now? I lost my family once again. Do I have to start all over? Am I able to? _Confused, she paused at the realization that life has never been fair with her, life has always stole her love ones, life always wanted her alone and she had just understand, how foolish it was to believe that she was able to defeat her fate and get what she wanted.

_"_How_ stupid." _Was all she could say with a cheerless smile.

"Goodnight guys, I'll see you in the morning." A brown haired woman in a green, leather coat walked out the store with an umbrella in her hand and a big grin on her face, waving her hands at her two friends before leaving to her house. And as soon as she closed the door, the woman fixed her glasses in disbelief after seeing Mikasa standing in front of her, wearing nothing but a jean skirt and a scarlet T-shirt just like the scarf wrapped around her neck. She got all wet because of the rain.

"Oh! Dear, what happened to you?" Hanji didn't waste a second to open the umbrella and cover the girl. Resting a hand over her shoulder, she asked with a concerned tone. "Are you away from home? Do you need a ride?"

Mikasa shook her head in respond to the woman's question since her lips felt so weak to say anything.

"Here, let me help you." Hanji wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder and walked back into the store. "Guys, we have a guest." Calling her two friends that were sitting and having a chat while drinking coffee, she helped the girl to a chair.

"Don't let her sit on that chair, she'll get it wet." The guy with the grumpy face said with rather a serious tone.

"Levi!" Was his name, "Are you serious?" Hanji frowned at his rude attitude.

"I'll get her a blanket." The other man with thick eyebrows said with a faint smile as he walked inside. "Where can I find one, Levi?"

"Tch! The closet in my room." He addressed him and walked to Hanji. "Is she dead?" He questioned mockingly, Hanji showed another frown and sighed. "She's cold. Get her something to warm up." She suggested.

"Erwin's already at it, also I'm not your slave, nobody forced you to bring her here and I certainly won't serve her." Levi was such a coldhearted person, not that Mikasa cared anyway, she was mentally absent. Her eyes fixed on the ground, barely capable of standing if it wasn't for Hanji holding her up.

"I meant a hot drink, or soup, anything?" Hanji demanded.

"Where do you think we are? A restaurant? A coffee?" Levi's eyes narrowed at his friend, his gaze went slightly to fix on the girl and, with the expression she was making, his heart skipped a beat.

She wasn't hurt because of what he said, Levi wasn't even sure if she heard him. There was something else, he had a certain attraction towards her, not physically, but more like he was staring at a mirror, the girl was a reflection of his old self. And he felt a slight shiver running down his spine at the memory. Somehow, he softened his gaze and reached his hand to the girl's arm.

"Take a seat…" He helped her to sit and meanwhile, took off his jacket, placing it around her shoulders like a gentleman. Which had Hanji dumbfounded because he was being an ass to her just a moment ago.

"What's your name?" Levi walked to a large glass case that was on his left, checking the shelves up and down carefully. It was a chocolate store, so basically all the shelves were filled with different kinds of chocolate and Levi took his time to pick the perfect one. "Are you deaf?" He insisted after a while since he didn't get an answer to his question.

"M-Mikasa…" She stuttered to answer, retrieving her consciousness at the calm voice that called for her.

"Mikasa… Hm!" He muttered to himself and soon walked to another glass case, again checking all the shelves. Hanji raised an eyebrow at the man before taking a seat next to Mikasa.

"Well, Mikasa. Can you tell us what happened to you? Where's your home?" Hanji asked with a friendly tone, comforting the girl with a gentle pat on the head.

"…" Her eyes glistened with grimace at the word 'Home' and reached a hand up to the jacket's sleeve, "I… I'm alone." Just when Levi was about to get her a tablet of chocolate he chose, he put it back into the shelf and moved to another one.

"Don't you have a family?" Hanji asked with a little hesitation. And it was when Mikasa lost the fight against her tears, letting them roll down her cheeks unstoppably. Hanji regretted asking her that afterward and smiled nervously. "It's alright, you can stay here, right, Levi?"

"Here," Levi stood in front of the girl and handed her a chocolate bar, "This should help you cool down."

"I'm not hungry…" Mikasa looked away from him and frowned, wiping her tears away.

"Fine, keep it until you get hungry then." He placed the chocolate on her lap and straightened his back.

"Well, sorry for taking so long." Erwin who went to get the blanket from Levi's room has finally come back.

"Did you lose your way to the closet?" Levi shrugged and stole the blanket from Erwin's grip and wrapped it around Mikasa.

"So, dear… What can we do to help? Would you stay here for the night?" Hanji offered and she felt a dark aura around her, knowing it's probably Levi glaring at her from behind.

"I don't have clothes that she could wear." Levi explained.

"Feminine clothes, that's what you don't have. I'm sure she wouldn't care about what she'd wear at time like this. Just a shirt and a pair of pants would be fine." Hanji insisted and Levi had the urge to kick her ass. But he couldn't help but sigh, "Fine… Come with me." He said as he turned away and walked to the door leading to upstairs.

"Well, I'll be leaving for now so have a good night." Erwin excused himself and left the store.

"Goodnight, Erwin." She smiled at him and as soon as he left she turned to face Mikasa. "Let's go." Hanji helped Mikasa up and walked with her as Levi was leading the way to his room.

"You can stay at the guest room, and if you wanna take a shower then go ahead, just make sure not to make a mess." He gave her some notes while walking into his room.

"Levi is a big clean freak, don't mind him." Said Hanji with a chuckle.

Levi twitched his eye at Hanji's remark and opened the closet, not sure what should he give the girl to wear. His clothes were too precious for him, hesitantly, he pulled out a black shirt and a pair of pants with a towel in case she wanted to take a shower. "I guess… This should do." He murmured and handed the clothes to the girl. Hanji unwrapped the blanket off the girl and took the jacket off her shoulders, then put them both on the bed. "Let's take you to the shower."

"Tch! Don't put these on my bed." Instantly, Levi picked the jacket and the blanket off his bed in disgust before walking out his bedroom and into the laundry room, cursing under his breath. He was obsessed with cleanliness and wished Hanji would stop making fun of it one day.

Hanji took the girl to the shower and left as soon as she was about to take a quick bath. Meeting Levi in the corridor, she grinned at his grumpy face and ruffled his hair. "There, there, Levi. Don't be such a meany, the girl is obviously having some serious problems at home and we should be nice and help her out." It would take much more than that to convince him, but well, she had to try.

"Don't you ever bring strangers to my house again, especially not filthy ones." He warned her with a serious tone.

"Come on, it's freezing outside, she had no coat, nor an umbrella, she'd get sick if I didn't bring her here."

"That's not my problem." He complained and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Let her stay here tonight, and tomorrow we can figure something out. I have to leave now, I promised Petra to pass by, she must be waiting for me." Hanji perhaps made up that lie just so she could escape Levi's anger, so as she left, Levi was finally alone … Not exactly alone since he had a girl in his shower. Levi for a second wondered if she had had her dinner yet or not? But after all she had told him she wasn't hungry so he didn't bother and directly paid a visit to the guest room, making sure it was clean and well-arranged, thinking she'd feel cold he went to his room and brought another blanket for her, placed it on the bed then left the room. He walked to the kitchen and brought a bottle of water with a plastic cup, then made his way back. And before he could get to the room, Mikasa finished her shower and there she was walking out of it, drying her hair.

Levi froze at her sight, she looked faintly unlike the girl he had seen few minutes ago, she wore an egoistic kind of eyes that snapped her self-esteem back into her body.

_Tender, florid lips…_

Moving apart to make a tiny outlet of a tiresome sigh recalling the sleepless nights she had spent and welcoming a harmonic yawn that sneaked in between her long fingers when she tried to block its way.

_Shuddering, weak legs…_

Fighting with what little energy that is left, not to betray the girl and let her fall to the ground, to keep holding her up until she had finished a safe trip to the bed that would continue their job.

_Hidden heartbreak, unsecure dreams, lost spirit and yet a long life she had still to face._

"Thank you for allowing me to spend the night at your place, sir." Steady voice she had now.

"Call me Levi, and you're welcome." His voice was rather calm, gentle, welcoming. "Let's take you to your room now." She nodded, he began walking and she followed. Once they arrived at the room, he walked to the nightstand and placed the bottle of water with the plastic cub he had gotten earlier, while she got in bed, ready to sleep.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my room ." He said and before he would leave, he remembered something. His hand reached inside his pocket and pulled out the chocolate bar he had given her, he found it in the jacket's pocket as he was putting it into the washing machine. "You forgot this." He placed it near the bottle.

"Thanks, again." She brushed her hair out of her face and stared up at him.

"You're welcome, have a good night." Then he left, closing the door behind him.

Mikasa leaned against the wall and sighed, perhaps she couldn't forget, but now she knew she was getting some rest. And as she lied down, her eyes landed on the chocolate bar on the nightstand, realizing she hadn't eaten anything the whole day, her stomach growled.

_Maybe I should take at least one bite._

She reached her hand to it and sat up, she removed the cover and took a small bite of the chocolate.

_Pfffft. _"What the-…" It tasted horrible, so bitter, did he actually give her an unsweetened chocolate? She forced herself to swallow and then checked the cover, reading the ingredients. And it had almost 100% cocoa solids, after all he did give her an unsweetened chocolate.

"Tsk! Now I'm gonna sleep with bitter taste in my mouth." She placed the chocolate down again and took the bottle of water, she drank some and yet the taste of chocolate didn't vanish. Mikasa glared at the air and lied back down. Falling asleep as time passed, that bitter taste kept her from thinking about anything else and so she had finally a peaceful sleep.

_TBC.  
_


End file.
